Les prémices d'une nouvelle Justice
by Zexyheart
Summary: Alors qu'il quitte l'agence de Phoenix pour mener sa propre enquête, Apollo se retrouve face à un homme qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir. Détruit par les évènements du centre spatial, il laisse le venin s'insinuer en lui, faisant remonter à la surface, par la même occasion, un passé où tout allait bien.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Tout est à Capcom !

Coucou tout le monde ! J'ai décidé de sortir un peu de mon fandom habituel, à savoir Saint Seiya, pour revenir sur Ace Attorney. Cette série de jeux est vraiment un coup de génie ! Et vu que je suis à nouveau en plein dedans (la nostalgiiiie xD) j'ai décidé d'écrire quelques textes dessus :)

Et pour le coup j'ai décidé de « victimiser » mes chéris à savoir Apollo, Clay, Kristoph, et plein d'autres qui seront moins présents mais qui auront tout de même leur rôle à jouer.

PS : Le dessin d'illustration est de moi étant donné que je me suis lancée dans l'idée d'illustrer moi-même toutes mes fics (au moins pas de soucis vis-à-vis des artistes, non pas que j'en ai déjà eu, et en plus ça m'amuse beaucoup ! ^^).

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

/0\0/0\

Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau pacte avec le Diable.

-Pardonnez-moi…Mais je préfère continuer cette enquête de mon côté. Clay était mon ami. Résoudre son meurtre me revient de droit ! Pour lui. Pour moi !

Cette phrase termina de réduire à néant l'ambiance entre le trio d'avocats et la magicienne en herbe, incrédule devant la réaction de son grand-frère. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi déterminé. Elle voulait le retenir, ce qu'Athéna et Phoenix ne semblaient pas décidés à faire mais le regard si noir de l'avocat flamboyant la retint de lui adresser la parole. Ainsi Apollo partit dans le silence le plus solennel, déterminé à coincer celui ou celle qui avait osé lui arracher son meilleur ami et entacher la justice qu'il chérissait tant. Au loin il entendit retentir le cri de Vérité qui implorait son père adoptif de le rattraper. Mais personne ne vint. Et tant mieux.

-Je ne peux pas me résoudre à vous mêler à ça… Et pourtant, j'aimerais tellement que vous puissiez m'aider…

Une pluie fine commença à tomber. Les gouttes fraiches s'écrasèrent sur les joues d'Apollo, au pourtour de ses yeux, se mêlant ainsi à ses larmes naissantes qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir. Il avait envie de crier, d'hurler son désespoir jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Ce passé jadis source de réconfort se crépitait à présent en un tumulte de souvenirs aux allures de poignards et aux saveurs de fer rouillé et de sang. Toutes ces poignées de mains, ces mots de réconfort, ces rêves partagés tout disparaissait sous les cendres. Pouvoir tenir le monde dans la main et le régir d'une loi juste, quelle promesse pour de si jeunes enfants. Et pourtant, pour deux orphelins cela valait tous les cadeaux du monde.

La belle époque où tout allait bien…

-Et aujourd'hui…Rien ne va… APOLLO JUSTICE NE VA PAS BIEN !

Les passants se tournèrent sans comprendre pour voir cet homme semblable à une flamme drapée dans un pan de la nuit, de cet espace tant convoité par son ancien propriétaire, courir sans but. Son bandage fouettait l'air et ne parvenait plus à retenir ses pleurs qui fuyaient à présent au travers du tissu mouillé.

Tout se bousculait dans la tête du jeune avocat de la défense. Il étouffait à la fois dans sa tête et physiquement. A ce rythme la folie l'emporterait bien avant la suite du procès. Clay ne serait pas vengé, Clay lui en voudrait dans l'au-delà, Clay, Clay, Clay ! Encore et toujours lui qui martelait l'esprit sans relâche. Et puis à qui étaient ces voix qui lui demandaient qui il désirait voir ? Personne bien entendu !

-Que quelqu'un m'aide…Clay ! Reviens s'il-te-plait…

-Hé bien…voilà un curieux chaton égaré que je ne m'attendais pas à revoir de sitôt, railla une voix moqueuse.

Apollo releva son regard plein de larmes avec un choc non retenu. En prison. Il était à la prison où son ancien mentor était incarcéré pour meurtres et tentatives de meurtre. Un criminel de la pire espèce en somme. Un monstre qui le regardait de ses doux yeux bleu avec moquerie au travers de ses fines lunettes.

-C-Comment…

-Tu es venu ici ? Je l'ignore. Tu sembles tellement perdu au point d'être venu ici sans en avoir la moindre conscience. C'est le monstre que je suis qui t'intéresse ? Suis-je encore accusé pour un énième crime ? Après tout un démon ne cesse jamais de tuer.

L'autre le regardait sans rien dire. Il tremblait légèrement. Comme toujours lorsqu'il faisait face à cet homme. Cette prestance qui se dégageait de lui en faisait un être intimidant. Et puis il avait été son mentor, l'homme qui lui avait tout apprit et qu'il avait par la suite trahit en le faisant passer à deux reprises à la barre pour ensuite l'envoyer à la case prison.

-Oh… je vois, souffla Kristoph en effleurant du bout de ses ongles fraichement vernis la dernière édition d'un journal sur lequel apparaissait en gros la photo de Clay. Un meurtre à la station spatiale. Clay Terran… le fameux Clay Terran… J'aurais dû y songer en voyant la veste sur tes épaules…

Un éclair traversa le regard vide d'Apollo lorsque le nom de son défunt ami résonna dans la cellule. Le sourire du blond devint mauvais. Il réajusta ses montures mais tressaillit en posant les yeux sur son ancien élève qui bondissait tête baissée dans ses bras.

Kristoph se retrouva acculé au fond de son fauteuil de maitre, un Apollo en larmes dans son giron. Légèrement secoué par cette vision il ne sut que faire. Après tout ce jeune homme avait ruiné sa vie. Quelle joie plus malsaine pouvait-il espérer trouver à l'heure actuelle pour le détruire que celle dégagée par la mort de quelqu'un ? Et puis il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. Le tuer dans cet état de faiblesse serait si simple. Apollo était tellement abattu qu'il ne se défendrait pas. Peu importe le gâchis qu'engendrerait sa perte. Un avocat qu'il pensait avoir forgé à son image… Qu'il pensait mais qui ne l'avait au final pas été. Pourtant il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre sa vision de la justice. Sa Justice. Aujourd'hui détruite mais si glorieuse autrefois…

-Vous aviez raison… J'aurais dû vous écouter…

Kristoph baissa un regard interrogatif et étonné sur son ex-apprenti. Celui-ci avait les poings serrés et tremblait encore plus qu'à son arrivée.

-A propos de ?

-Personne d'autre que moi ne peux juger cette affaire. Ils sont tous trop ignorants pour comprendre quoique ce soit et avoir le bon jugement. Ils ne savent pas mener la loi afin de punir ceux qui ne méritent pas de vivre pour avoir pris des vies par orgueil et ambition. Je ne reconnais plus rien ! J'ai peur que la justice aille en leur faveur et que Clay ne soit jamais vengé comme il le devrait !

-Apollo…, murmura Kristoph. Enfin tu comprends ce que je tentais de t'inculquer lorsque tu as préféré Phoenix à moi… Tu dois tout faire pour que la loi soit à toi et avec toi. Une personne ne la connaissant pas ne doit parler en son nom. Et surtout, aucun de ses représentants s'amusant à jouer les héros comme Wright n'a le droit de jouer avec. Apollo…J'ai toujours su que tu comprendrais un jour… Quel dommage que cela soit la mort de ton meilleur ami qui t'ouvre les yeux…

-Pourquoi l'a-t-on tué ?! Il n'avait rien fait ! Pleura Apollo.

-Comme tous ceux qui terminent assassinés. Regarde, même moi j'ai versé le sang d'innocents. Et connaissant ta famille, tu aurais largement pu y passer aussi.

Apollo tressaillit et releva la tête vers Kristoph, soudain mal à l'aise ainsi près de lui. Oui lui aussi était un Grimoire et donc par conséquent un nom symbole d'échec pour l'allemand. Honteux, le jeune avocat détourna le regard comme s'il s'en voulait de descendre de la lignée des magiciens qui avaient fait chuter son ancien mentor. Mais au fond de lui il se demandait pourquoi il pensait cela. C'était bien fait pour lui.

Le blond lui releva le menton dans sa direction. Il essuya les nouvelles larmes naissantes d'un revers du pouce et plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui d'Apollo.

-Ne culpabilise pas. Si je n'ai pas bronché en sachant qui tu étais c'est parce que je savais ce que je faisais. Qui de mieux pour devenir mon ombre et perpétuer ma justice qu'un héritier des Grimoire en personne. Grâce à ça j'ai pu à la fois assurer un avocat parfait et leur ravir un membre de leur famille.

-Espèce de argh !

-Arrête de réagir en victime ! S'écria le blond en lui enserrant la gorge. Tu ne sais que depuis un an qui tu es et tu te plaisais à mon étude ! Alors ne me fait pas croire que tu as vécu un enfer lorsque tu étais sous ma coupe. Je t'ai tout appris à l'exception de ce qui m'a coûté tout ce que j'avais : l'idée fixe d'une seule justice ! Car évidemment il a fallu que Wright arrive et t'imbibes de la sienne ! Toutefois, souffla-t-il en relâchant la pression sur le cou de son ancien apprenti, si tu es ici c'est parce qu'inconsciemment tu as besoin de moi.

-Non ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, souffla misérablement l'autre en se massant doucement la gorge.

-Tu as dit toi-même que j'avais raison tout à l'heure. Alors, mon cher Apollo… On vient ressourcer sa Justice auprès de son ancien mentor ?

L'autre ne savait quoi répondre. Oui sa haine était si grande et il se sentait si faible pour les procès à venir. Et puis il avait tourné le dos à ses amis qui n'avaient pas bougé pour lui. Si Kristoph le réconfortait c'est qu'au fond il croyait sans doute encore en lui… Même si Apollo avait pris conscience depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait été là que pour servir d'arme de destruction, l'humanisation de la justice entre les mains du Diable, il sentait qu'au fond de lui il avait besoin de son soutien.

Les sanglots recommencèrent mais cette fois-ci personne ne les arrêta. Le plus âgé serra davantage le brun contre lui. De sa main droite il vint doucement effleurer les deux mèches dressées qui lui caressaient la joue. La respiration d'Apollo commençait à se calmer. Il pleurait toujours mais il se sentait mieux ainsi bercé contre quelqu'un. Et finalement il s'assoupit une fois sa peine du moment évacuée.

Le démon resta dans le silence, surveillant sa proie du coin de l'œil. Tout compte fait il ne le tuerait pas. Non, il ferait bien mieux. Il recollerait pièce par pièce ce que Phoenix Wright avait brisé en corrompant son jeune prodige du barreau. Il devait profiter de son désespoir pour à nouveau envahir son esprit de ses idées de justice. La justice. Sa Justice.

-Tu ne m'auras jamais quitté au final. Tu reviens vers moi dès que rien ne va, preuve irréfutable de l'influence que j'ai toujours su garder sur toi. Phoenix est bien idiot de t'avoir laissé t'échapper. Moi, je ne ferais pas cette erreur… Tu ne partiras plus car tu m'appartiens. Je t'ai façonné au fil des années. Je t'ai créé. Ma si belle Justice.

Kristoph prit Apollo dans ses bras et le posa sur son lit. Il attendrait son réveil pour à nouveau faire comme au bon vieux temps : enseigner à son élève. Mais surtout, il veillerait à ce que ce fameux Clay ne cesse jamais de raviver la rage d'Apollo.

Un nouvel apprenti,

Un seul ami.

L'un sous la coupe du Diable,

L'autre la tête dans les étoiles.

Comme au bon vieux temps,

Tout redeviendra comme avant.

/0\0/0\

Hihi ! Voilà la fin du prologue ! J'espère avoir réussi à montrer que Kristoph n'a pas rouillé en ce qui concerne son esprit de manipulateur souriant.  
Je préviens de suite que le prochain chapitre ne suivra pas du tout la mise en bouche puisque je vais faire un bon dans le passé ! Hé oui je vais raconter le passé d'Apollo « au service » de Kristoph avant de me lancer dans la suite logique de Duals Destinies.

En revanche je ne sais pas si je vais garder la même fin pour l'enquête. Je l'adore là n'est pas le souci ! Mais je trouve qu'Apollo n'est pas assez antagoniste à mon goût. Il redevient trop vite lui et le fait qu'il doute plus que ce qu'il n'attaque au cours de l'enquête me laisse penser qu'en fait il n'a jamais eu le rôle du méchant. Or, je le veux en méchant moi ! XD enfin, un peu plus sombre du moins.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Capcom.

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici la petite suite de cette fic ^^

Quelques infos en ce qui concerne les personnages :

L'histoire se passe deux ans avant la première enquête d'Apollo Justice. Kristoph a 30 ans. Konrad a 22 ans. Et en ce qui concerne Apollo j'ai décidé de me calquer sur le système d'études de droit Français (ce qui explique pourquoi les âges ne sont pas forcément les bons vu que je voulais que la courbe des âges soit logique par rapport aux années d'études). Le cursus d'Apollo est donc : 4 années pour le master 1, pas le master 2, pas l'année de prépa IEJ (on va dire qu'il a bien bûché xD), l'année de CRFPA pour le CAPA (donc 1 ans) et 2 ans chez Kristoph. Il a donc 24 ans avec ces deux dernières années passées chez Kristoph, et par conséquent au début du jeu le concernant. Je m'excuse si les études retranscrites ne sont pas les bonnes. Merci de me prévenir si c'est le cas ^^

Je cite également que les frères Gavin sont Allemands. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur des sites le prouvant mais Konrad parle bel et bien en allemand dans le dernier jeu…

Là-dessus je vous laisse sur la suite.

Bonne lecture !

/0\0/0\

Chapitre 1 : Une graine de Justice.

 _Deux ans plus tôt…_

Confortablement installé à son bureau, Kristoph parcourait rapidement le dossier de sa dernière enquête : une bête histoire d'héritage chez l'une des familles les plus fortunées de la ville et qui avait mal fini. Les deux frères qui semblaient bien s'entendre avaient finalement commencé à mutuellement changer l'un envers l'autre à la mort de leur père. Pourtant Kristoph sentait que son client n'avait commis aucun fratricide. C'était la femme de la victime la vraie coupable. Cette vipère se doutait que son beau-frère serait immédiatement pris pour cible de ce crime, et était prête à tout pour que l'héritage lui revienne. Mais le blond n'était pas dupe. Rien qu'à leur rencontre il avait senti l'embrouille qu'elle tentait de mener. Parole de Gavin, elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça.

Alors que Kristoph s'apprêtait à jeter un œil sur les preuves de l'enquête afin de déterminer laquelle serait son épée de Damoclès, le téléphone retentit d'une douce musique classique soigneusement programmée. Soupirant car n'aimant pas être dérangé au cours de son travail, il décrocha.

-Cabinet Gavin, je vous écoute.

 _-Bonjour monsieur ! J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas_ , dit une voix féminine.

-Pas vraiment pour le moment mais je suis en plein milieu d'une enquête, répondit-il en se retenant de raccrocher. C'est à quel sujet ?

- _Je m'appelle Corra Spondance, je suis la secrétaire du CRFPA de la ville. J'appelle au sujet de nos avocats ayant terminés leur cursus. Cela vous intéresse-t-il de former l'un de nos apprentis-avocats dans votre cabinet pour une période de deux ans rémunérées ?_

-C'est que je n'ai pas pour habitude de collaborer dans ce genre de démarche, déclara Kristoph. Je ne suis pas pour avoir quelqu'un dans mon étude, stagiaire comme professionnel. Je sais que ces deux ans sont cruciaux pour devenir avocat mais je ne peux accepter.

- _Vous ne semblez pas comprendre, monsieur. Il ne s'agit pas de stagiaire à l'état de découverte du métier. Ce sont des avocats qui ont fait leurs années d'études !_

-Et ce n'est pas pour autant que je vous en prendrais un. Je suis débordé avec la grosse enquête que j'ai actuellement et je ne suis pas disposé à prendre quelqu'un sous ma tutelle.

- _Je vois…Merci quand même ! Bonne journée, au revoir._

Elle raccrocha. Kristoph sourit. Elle n'avait pas tant insisté que ça à son goût. Pour quelque chose de soi-disant important le blond s'était attendu à plus. Mais il ne changerait pas ses habitudes pour faire plaisir à une femme qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Même son propre frère ne venait jamais le voir à son bureau pour lui demander des conseils. Et puis un inconnu n'avait pas à venir s'immiscer dans ses dossiers, dans sa vie.

Soupirant d'exaspération, Kristoph raccrocha son téléphone pour revenir à son dossier. Mais l'appareil diabolique se remit à manifester sa présence. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Si c'était encore cette femme, elle allait comprendre pour de bon. Toutefois, ce fut le nom de son frère qui apparut sur le petit écran bleu.

-Oui ?

- _Salut, grand frère !_

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- _Toujours aussi aimable… Enfin bref ! C'est pour te dire qu'on doit passer au studio pour répéter après les cours._

-J'imagine que cela implique que je dois venir te récupérer étant donné que ta moto a eu ce… léger accident.

- _Ce n'est pas ma faute_ , s'énerva l'autre.

-Je sais, je sais…

- _Bon je te laisse. A ce soir !_

Kristoph raccrocha pour la deuxième fois de l'après-midi. Il sourit en se rappelant la colère noire dans laquelle était son cadet lorsqu'il l'avait contacté en urgence pour lui expliquer que le petit-ami jaloux d'une fan avait fracassé sa cylindrée. La jeune fille devait sans doute constamment parler de l'Allemand pour que son « mec » en vienne à craquer.

D'un bref coup d'œil sur son horloge, le blond vit qu'il avait encore le temps d'analyser ses dossiers avant de partir pour le studio du centre-ville. Après tout connaissant son frère, il en avait pour une longue attente. Et cela ne manqua pas lorsqu'il fut refoulé à l'entrée par un garde qui lui expliqua que la répétition n'était pas terminée. Ne souhaitant pas créer de désagréments avec l'homme, Kristoph accepta d'aller attendre ailleurs. Et ce fut sur un petit café du trottoir d'en face qu'il jeta son dévolu. Le cadre moderne ne déplut pas à l'avocat qui vint s'assoir au bout du comptoir où il commanda un thé au jasmin. D'un bref coup d'œil, il vit que le lieu était quasiment désert ce qui l'arrangeait étant donné que la compagnie de la foule l'insupportait. Quant à la gérante, elle semblait davantage attirée par une vieille dame, sans doute une habituée.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors que Kristoph commençait à verser l'eau chaude dans sa tasse. Un jeune homme pénétra doucement dans le café, téléphone en main.

-Disons que de mon côté je surenchéris les échecs. L'école ne parvient pas à me trouver quelqu'un. Mais tu sais quoi, Clay ? Je pense prendre les devants et me débrouiller moi-même. Des idées d'agences ? Non pas vraiment. Je pensais à celle de Phoenix Wright mais elle n'est plus en activité depuis cinq ans. Je sais que cet avocat était exceptionnel mais on n'y peut rien. J'aurais rêvé travailler avec lui mais il faut croire que cela ne se fera jamais.

Sans le savoir, le nouvel arrivant venait d'attirer l'attention de Kristoph qui avait très clairement entendu le nom de son très cher ami du barreau. Le reste de la conversation n'avait pas non plus était mis de côté et l'Allemand commençait à douter sur l'identité de cette personne.

-En rentrant je vais me mettre à chercher des agences et espérer en avoir une d'ici la fin de la semaine. On se voit plus tard, bisous je t'aime !

Kristoph haussa un sourcil tandis que l'autre prenait place à deux sièges de lui après avoir raccroché. La familiarité à sa conclusion devait certainement traduire une relation plus que soudée entre les deux hommes. Enfin le blond avait déduis que l'interlocuteur à distance était un garçon. Clay. Ce nom ne faisait pas féminin du tout. Mais son attention se reporta bien vite sur le jeune homme présent près de lui. Entièrement vêtu de rouge, les yeux noisettes, deux mèches défiant les lois de l'apesanteur en se dressant telles deux ailes d'abeilles vers le ciel.

De son côté, l'étudiant commanda un café et se perdit dans les gros titres des journaux présents devant lui. Tous affichaient la même chose : l'affaire d'héritage qui avait mal fini. Et les articles déplaisaient fortement au jeune homme. Tous accusaient l'un des deux fils, voire les deux. Comment pouvaient-ils se permettre de publier de telles idioties alors que l'évidence crevait les yeux ?

-La vérité est pourtant si flagrante, souffla-t-il. Assassiner son époux pour récupérer toute la fortune… Elle a encore de beaux jours devant elle pour profiter de toute cette richesse.

Kristoph écarquilla les yeux derrière ses montures. Sans que les plus grands éléments de l'enquête ne soient donnés aux journalistes, ce jeune inconnu avait deviné qui était le vrai tueur de l'histoire. Et puis à écouter la fin de son court monologue, il est vrai que l'épouse était bien plus jeune que feu son mari. Soudainement intéressé, l'Allemand mit de côté ses principes de s'éloigner des « autres » pour tenter une approche.

-Sans compter que le testament, non signé, lègue des comptes aux fils alors qu'elle seule connait les numéros, ajouta-t-il.

L'autre sursauta et tourna la tête vers Kristoph. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que quelqu'un l'ait entendu. Maudites cordes vocales. Un élément titilla la curiosité de l'étudiant mais il choisit de garder cela pour lui encore un instant.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir surpris, continua Kristoph en souriant. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'intervenir en entendant que vous suspectiez la femme de la victime.

-Oh… Vous aussi vous pensez que le coupable est l'un des fils, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et admettons que cela soit le cas… Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Que c'est idiot. Ne le prenez pas mal mais il est clair qu'en sachant leur père très affaibli, les deux fils attendraient patiemment que celui-ci s'éteigne. Or ce n'est pas le cas de son épouse. Et si je prends en compte ce que vous avez dit au sujet de ce testament, j'imagine que s'il avait été signé, peu de choses seraient revenues à cette femme.

-Vu sous cet angle-là, dit l'Allemand dans le vague. On peut en effet penser qu'un troisième suspect est possible.

-Elle est la coupable. J'espère que la justice verra la vérité et qu'elle aura le verdict qu'elle mérite.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Bien menée, la loi permet de trouver la vérité.

-Pour certaines affaires j'ai du mal à y croire, s'attrista le rouge.

-Des idiots, trancha Kristoph. Les idiots n'ont pas le droit de parler au nom de la justice. Mais vous ne semblez pas en être un. Vous venez de lever le véritable voile de cette affaire.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna le plus jeune.

-Je me présente, Kristoph Gavin, avocat de la défense et actuel représentant de l'un des fils de cette affaire.

Le jeune homme en face de lui faillit chuter de son siège tant il était étonné de l'identité de son interlocuteur.

-A-alors c'est pour ça que vous étiez au courant à propos du testament non signé ? Bredouilla-t-il.

-C'est exact, rit doucement Kristoph face à la mine soudainement déboussolé de son voisin de chaise. Il s'agit de l'un des preuves du dossier récemment découverte et qui devrait me permettre de faire entre cette chère dame dans le cercle des suspects.

-Je compte sur vous pour faire ce qui est juste.

-Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir là-dessus.

-Je le sais…je connais votre palmarès, monsieur Gavin.

-J'ignorais avoir une telle réputation. Je ne cherche pas la célébrité, juste à faire parler la justice. Mais assez parlé de moi. Racontez-moi un peu qui vous êtes.

-Hé bien je m'appelle Apollo Justice, j'ai 22 ans et je viens de terminer mes études pour devenir avocat de la défense.

-Hm…A la recherche d'un cabinet pour une tutelle de deux ans j'imagine ?

-On ne peut rien vous cacher visiblement, plaisanta Apollo. C'est exact. Mais mon école ne semble pas très insistante auprès des personnes qu'elle tente de convaincre pour me prendre.

-Et que feriez-vous de plus avec un professeur dans le métier ?

Apollo se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

-Disons que devenir avocat est mon rêve depuis un certain nombre d'année. Je n'ai pas connu mes parents. C'est à l'orphelinat que cette ambition s'est consolidée pour ne plus jamais partir. C'est aussi là que j'ai rencontré mon meilleur ami, Clay. Lui rêve de devenir astronaute. Et c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes mutuellement promis de réaliser nos rêves.

-Ah oui Clay…La personne avec qui vous étiez au téléphone.

-Encore une bonne réponse.

-Votre petit-ami ?

Cette fois-ci les deux mèches d'Apollo s'affaissèrent légèrement. Un blanc venait de s'installer entre les deux hommes. Kristoph commençait à sentir l'erreur pointer le bout de son nez.

-Clay est juste mon meilleur ami, dit finalement l'étudiant. Si vous faites allusion à ma conversation avec lui il n'y a absolument rien entre nous. Nous sommes justes très liés par notre promesse et ce que nous avons vécu ensemble.

-Je suis confus ! S'exclama Kristoph, gêné.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Vous êtes loin d'être le premier à dire cela, le rassura Apollo.

Rassuré de ne pas l'avoir brusqué, le blond soupira et se reconcentra sur sa tasse refroidie.

-Bien…Je vais vous laisser. J'ai encore des choses à régler, déclara le brun. Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance et bonne chance pour l'enquête !

Il sauta de sa chaise et régla sa consommation. Puis il se saisit de sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie lorsque la voix calme de Kristoph l'interpela.

-Si cela vous intéresse, passez à mon étude demain. Je pense que vous avez su vous montrer plus convaincant que votre secrétaire pour susciter mon intérêt.

Là-dessus il tendit un morceau de papier à Apollo en s'excusant de la qualité de cette carte de visite improvisée. Dessus était notés l'adresse du cabinet et le numéro de portable de l'avocat. L'étudiant la prit et le remercia chaleureusement.

-J'y serais ! Clama Apollo. A demain !

Il partit tandis que Kristoph revint s'assoir pour lui aussi régler son thé. Il soupira à nouveau en se demandant quel élan venait de le prendre pour qu'il invite ainsi quelqu'un chez lui. Mais il sentait au fond de lui qu'il ne regretterait pas son choix.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'établissement, la porte s'ouvrit et un très beau jeune homme aux cheveux blond et à la peau bronzée entra, étui à guitare à la main.

-Coucou Kristoph ! Excuse-moi du retard !

-Ce n'est rien, Konrad, sourit l'ainé.

-Houlà…tu ne pestes pas que je finisse si tard ?

-Non, pas du tout, avoua l'autre en amenant son cadet à sa voiture. A vrai dire, grâce à toi, je pense avoir trouvé une personne très intéressante pour le barreau.

/0\0/0\

Voili voilu ! C'est fini pour ce chapitre ^^

Je précise que je n'ai pas de scénario bien précis, juste des éléments que je veux faire apparaitre. Pardon pour la petite apparition de ClaPollo, je n'ai pas pu résister. Mais cette fic est non yaoi donc il n'y en aura pas.

A bientôt ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Tout est à Capcom.

/0\0/0\

Tout d'abord je voudrais commencer par exprimer mes condoléances aux familles des victimes de l'attentat du 13 novembre à Paris. Je sais que de simples mots ne peuvent pas les ramener et encore moins soigner les blessés ou aider à lutter contre le terrorisme, mais je tenais à dire que je soutiens les personnes dans la détresse suite à cet évènement. De la barbarie gratuite faite à de pauvres gens qui ne cherchaient qu'à se relaxer entre amis après une dure semaine de labeur et de soucis. C'est juste scandaleux quand on le réalise et j'espère que tous les coupables seront punis comme il le faut.

Cette fois-ci je ne parviens pas à illustrer ma peine pour ce carnage sans nom. Sans doute car je suis partagée entre plusieurs émotions et que je suis tétanisée devant ma feuille sans trop savoir quoi faire…

/0\0/0\

En ce qui concerne la fic, voici le second chapitre qui je crois est un peu plus long que les autres. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire dessus hormis le fait que j'essaie d'y modeler un procès discount (oui il ne vaut pas du tout celui des jeux xD). Seule élément inédit, il me semble, j'ai choisis pour Boulay de mettre la coupe d'Elvis Presley (oui je dois très certainement souiller ce dieu de la chanson, honnêtement j'ai honte surtout que je suis fan ! o_O) mais je crois que c'est la seule coupe qu'il n'a pas eu et donc il pourrait se vanter XD

Bonne lecture tout le monde ! ^^

/0\0/0\

Chapitre 2 : Une perception infaillible.

Apollo n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il était bien trop excité à l'idée d'avoir enfin trouvé un cabinet d'avocat. Et pas n'importe lequel en prime celui de Kristoph Gavin, l'avocat le plus irréprochable du moment. Clay avait été contraint d'arrêter de répondre aux messages du rouge qui ne parvenait plus à contenir sa joie alors qu'il était près de deux heures du matin. Apollo en avait ris en se disant qu'il avait épuisé son meilleur ami. Puis il s'était renseigné sur l'adresse de l'Allemand et les moyens pour s'y rendre. Et à sa grande surprise il n'était qu'à quelques quartiers du sien. Finalement ce fut une grande panique qui vint conclure tout ce petit programme nocturne. Le jeune étudiant ne savait pas comment se conduire en présence de l'avocat. Etait-il exigeant, froid et cruel ? Certes il lui avait paru très chaleureux à leur rencontre mais ce n'était peut-être qu'un masque.

L'angoisse de la journée à venir retomba après l'appel de Clay une heure après. Le dernier message d'Apollo l'avait inquiété lorsqu'il s'était levé pour aller boire. L'astronaute avait commencé par l'apaiser avant de lui faire réaliser que l'inquiétude ne servirait à rien. Si Kristoph avait été si aimable et envieux de le prendre sous son aile, c'était bien parce qu'il l'avait convaincu qu'il était l'élève de ses rêves. Et cela avait suffi à calmer les angoisses d'Apollo qui s'était finalement endormi sur son lit pour sauver les quelques heures qu'il lui restait avant son rendez-vous tant attendu.

L'alarme du portable résonna dans la pièce bercée par les premiers rayons du matin. Apollo sursauta en l'entendant. Complètement déboussolé il s'empara de l'objet pour l'éteindre. Puis il se leva afin de se préparer. D'un geste attentionné il vint effleurer du bout des doigts le bracelet doré qu'il avait l'habitude de porter, seul héritage de sa mère disparue. Il ne s'en séparait jamais car, même si cela pouvait paraitre idiot et enfantin, il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir celle qu'il n'avait jamais connu près de lui.

Il enfila son bracelet et se prépara à rejoindre le cabinet de Kristoph. Une fois devant la porte il ne sut que faire. L'angoisse était toujours là. A présent il craignait de le décevoir lui, l'avocat réputé que beaucoup d'étudiants aimeraient avoir. Tout en replaçant ses deux mèches, Apollo repensa aux derniers messages de Clay lui disant qu'il réussirait, et il trouva enfin le courage d'entrer. L'accueil respirait le luxe et le goût des belles choses anciennes. Dans une ambiance d'appartement de maitre se mêlaient mobilier moderne et objets anciens telles que des commodes en bois peint. Apollo se perdit dans la contemplation de cet environnement à tel point qu'il ne vit pas Kristoph arriver de par l'escalier.

-Vous êtes en avance, dit-il doucement en pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée.

Apollo sursauta et se tourna vers l'avocat qui le regardait en souriant. Le jeune étudiant déglutit difficilement et tenta de soutenir le regard clair qui le fixait. Kristoph sentait son malaise mais ne savait pas comment l'aider à le gérer. Il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude d'apaiser quelqu'un en début de crise d'angoisse. D'un raclement de gorge, il déclara :

-Venez, je vais en profiter pour vous faire visiter.

Il lui fit donc faire le tour des lieux en indiquant qu'il avait des chambres vides à disposition et qu'il pouvait en prendre un s'il le désirait. Apollo le remercia pour l'offre mais préféra rester à son appartement le temps de s'accoutumer si toutefois il venait à rester. Cette remarque fit rire Kristoph qui lui assura qu'il ne le renverrait pas. L'étudiant se demanda comment il pouvait en être aussi certain mais il préféra garder cette interrogation pour lui. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau où l'avocat passait le plus clair de son temps. L'étendue de la pièce aurait pu permettre d'y faire cohabiter dix avocats tant elle était spacieuse. Des bibliothèques fournies de dossiers des deux côtés adjacents au bureau aux tons acajou, une grande baie vitrée à l'arrière, et un parquet sans défaut. Et se baladaient également dans la pièce, un autre bureau plus petit ainsi qu'un ensemble d'échelles en bois utilisées pour atteindre les plus hautes étagères.

-Voilà. C'est ici que nous passerons notre temps pour les enquêtes. J'ai pris l'initiative de vous faire monter un bureau. Je vous en prie, installez-vous.

Apollo acquiesça et s'approcha du meuble. Avec surprise, il vit qu'un ensemble de dossiers était posé dessus en éventail. Avec incompréhension il haussa un sourcil en direction de l'Allemand. Celui-ci réajusta ses montures.

-L'affaire en cours, dit-il simplement. Avez-vous déjà assisté à un procès ?

-Cela m'est déjà arrivé quelques fois.

-Aux côtés de l'avocat ? Termina Kristoph.

L'étudiant resta silencieux. Non il n'avait jamais suivi de procès depuis les premières loges. D'ordinaire, il était avec l'audience à prendre des notes sur le comportement des témoins et la façon dont les avocats jouaient avec les preuves.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit permis dans une cours d'assise. C'est à peine s'ils permettent au public d'entrer.

-C'est vrai. Mais en vue de votre statut d'avocat vous avez vous aussi le droit d'assister au procès. Même si vous n'avez pas votre badge, soyez sans crainte. Je m'occupe de tout.

-V-vraiment ?! Merci, monsieur Gavin !

-Mais de rien, sourit l'autre. Le procès reprend cette après-midi. J'espère que vous n'avez rien de prévu.

-Euh…Non, je suis disponible.

-Parfait ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir lors de la session. Cela ne donnerait pas une première bonne impression.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura Apollo. Je sais que vous ferais de l'excellent travail.

L'heure du procès sonna. Attendant patiemment dans la salle des accusés, Kristoph et Apollo examinaient les derniers éléments importants de l'enquête. Un homme tout de noir vêtu fut amené par deux policiers auprès des avocats. Ses yeux rubis fixaient le rookie du barreau. Apollo ne sut comment réagir et heureusement pour lui, l'Allemand brisa le silence. Cela eut pour effet de détourner l'attention du second fils de la famille. Il lui expliqua qu'il ressortirait avec un verdict non-coupable aujourd'hui. Il lui présenta son élève par la même occasion avant d'être amenés à la salle d'audience où ils prirent place côté défense. Le juge avisa la présence de deux personnes mais il ne dit rien. Côté procureur c'était Victor Boulay.

-La séance pour l'enquête de la famille Dinasty va reprendre. Nous nous étions arrêtés à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle preuve dans le dossier. Monsieur Gavin, avez-vous tiré une quelconque piste de cet indice.

-En effet votre Honneur. Et j'ai la ferme conviction que seule madame Dinasty pourra nous expliquer en détail en quoi elle consiste.

-Fort bien. Huissier, faites venir cette dame à la barre.

Quelques instants plus tard, une femme dans la cinquantaine se dressait au centre de la pièce. Ses longs cheveux de jais lâchés en cascade retombaient en fine mèche sur ses épaules et son dos. Ses yeux couleurs sang détaillaient négligemment les hommes présents face à elle tandis que d'une main elle jouait avec la fourrure du col de son manteau.

-Je trouve ridicule d'être appelée à la barre alors que je suis en deuil. Vous trouvez correct de m'interrompre alors que je suis encore sous le choc de la perte de mon époux ?

-Veuillez nous pardonner, dit le juge. Mais la défense a insisté pour que vous veniez témoigner.

-Ecoutez, monsieur Gavin, trancha-t-elle avec haine. Je vous ai déjà que le fils que vous vous entêtez à innocenter est le seul responsable. Les preuves de la dernière fois on suffit.

-En effet. Cependant nous en avons découvert une autre qui éloigne mon client du verdict que vous semblez espérer pour lui. J'ai ici avec moi le testament non signé, donc sans valeur juridique, de votre défunt mari. Celui-ci lègue des comptes à ses enfants dont seule vous avez les moyens d'y accéder.

-Cela ne prouve rien ! Clama la femme. Qu'importe que j'ai les codes ou pas. La fortune n'est pas le seul héritage. Il y a beaucoup de choses en dehors de cet argent placé.

A cet instant, madame Dinasty se mordit l'intérieur de la joue droite. De son côté, Apollo qui avait assisté à la joute avec beaucoup d'admiration se sentit soudain prit d'un violent étourdissement. Il se rattrapa en posant les mains sur le bois de l'autel des avocats. Puis il baissa la tête et tenta de retrouver une respiration normale. De son côté, Kristoph venait de remarquer le malaise de son apprenti. Cela le perturba autant que la déclaration de la dame. Il n'avait pas encore la conviction si elle pouvait bénéficier du reste ou pas.

-Ces comptes ne représentent qu'une infime partie de tout ce que possédait mon époux !

Une nouvelle vague de mal être traversa Apollo. Il se mit à respirer plus fort. Inquiet pour son état, Kristoph demanda au juge une pause afin de voir ce qui n'allait pas. Ce dernier lui accorda vingt minutes et leva la séance. L'Allemand n'attendit pas que le marteau tombe. Il entrainait déjà le brun à sa suite. Il lui fit prendre place sur l'un des canapés de la salle des accusés et attendit sans savoir quoi faire qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

-Justice ? Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit Kristoph.

-Ma tête…, grinça le concerné en se massant le crâne.

-Restez allongé. Si vous avez la tête qui tourne, il vaut mieux ne pas forcer.

Le brun consentit à se reposer un peu. Kristoph le regardait avec inquiétude mais il fut vite coupé dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de son client. Ils discutèrent un court instant à propos de cette affaire d'héritage éparpillé. L'Allemand lui expliqua ses craintes à propos des biens autres que les comptes. Pour lui, cela risquait de faire pencher la balance en leur défaveur.

-Non…C'est faux, souffla Apollo. Il n'y a probablement rien d'autre…

-Comment ? Demanda le blond. De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Quand elle parlait du reste. Elle s'est mordue l'intérieur de la joue droite…à deux reprises, aux deux fois où elle a évoqué l'héritage.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de bien vous suivre.

-Hé bien, pendant ses deux déclarations j'ai été pris de vertiges. Et aux mêmes moments, j'ai levé les yeux vers elle et j'ai vu ce tic nerveux. Je suis certain qu'elle ne l'a pas fait en dehors de ça depuis son arrivée à la barre.

-Hm…un tic nerveux porte bien son nom, murmura l'Allemand. Je sentais bien que cet élément perturberait la suite du procès.

-La séance reprend dans deux minutes ! Clama un policier.

-Bien… Justice, vous feriez mieux de rester ici.

-Quoi ?! Non ! Je veux connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire.

-Soit, mais je doute que le juge nous accorde une nouvelle pause si jamais vous venez à recommencer.

-Je me tiendrai, assura Apollo avec un léger sourire.

Ils repartirent vers la salle d'audience. Madame Dinasty revint à la barre et le juge redonna la parole aux magistrats présents.

-Bon ! La séance peut reprendre, en espérant que nous ne subissions pas de nouvelles interruptions, déclara le juge en regardant Apollo qui eut un sourire gêné. Monsieur Gavin, souhaitez-vous continuer à interroger le témoin ?

-J'aimerais revenir à sa façon de se tenir lors de ses précédents aveux. Notamment sa nervosité.

-Comment ?! Mais je ne suis pas nerveuse.

-Pourtant lorsque vous avez évoqué un héritage extérieur à de l'argent en banque, vous vous êtes, à deux reprises, mordues la joue droite. Signe nerveux indiquant que vous n'étiez pas à l'aise avec vos mots !

-C'est ridicule, cracha la femme.

-Ah oui ? Peut-on savoir quels sont les biens qui vous sont destinés ? Qu'elle en est la valeur ? Est-ce la vérité ? Ou avez-vous juste créé ce prétexte pour essayer de vous innocenter car en réalité vous n'avez plus rien !

-AHH ! Vous…Vous divaguez complètement !

-En regardant de plus près, on remarque que votre époux cumulait souvent les dettes de jeux. Il faut énormément d'argent pour en régler autant en si peu de temps. Peut-être a-t-il était contraint de devoir vendre beaucoup de son patrimoine ce qui fait…que la totalité a été transformée en fonds investis et rien d'autres !

La quinquagénaire arbora un visage déconfit. De son côté, Boulay venait de perdre sa mèche à la Elvis Presley d'un seul coup. Kristoph se tourna vers Apollo qui semblait en bien meilleur état que tout à l'heure. Le juge prit en compte l'importance de cette piste et juste après, il fut ensuite prouvé que l'épouse présente à la barre des témoins était bel et bien la meurtrière. Celle-ci avait commis le crime à des fins personnelles et n'avait eu aucun scrupule à faire accuser ses propres enfants. Le verdict fut donc non-coupable pour le client de Kristoph qui en soupira de bonheur. Avec Apollo, ils furent remerciés par le jeune héritier fraichement innocenté. Puis il partit, laissant finalement les deux hommes seuls.

-Je vous dois la réussite de ce procès, Justice.

-Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose hormis mon malaise, s'étonna-t-il en entendant ces éloges.

-Au contraire. Grâce à votre remarque à propos de son comportement, vous avez réussis à trouver la faille dans ce qui n'allait pas.

-Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait, dit-il en se frictionnant lentement le poignet, là où se tient habituellement son bracelet.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, c'est juste mon bracelet. J'ai comme la sensation qu'il me serre le bras.

Kristoph baissa les yeux sur le bijou doré que portait son élève. Une étrange sensation le traversa sans qu'il ne parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus. Cette lueur lumineuse semblait pourtant le narguer dans son ignorance comme si elle se moquait de lui. Mais il ne se souvenait visiblement pas d'elle. Ainsi c'est avec son questionnement intérieur qu'il ramena Apollo. Celui-ci affichait une mine bien trop fatigué pour rentrer chez lui seul. Aussi Kristoph lui proposa de rester et lui offrit une chambre d'ami qu'il accepta timidement.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que le jeune homme ne s'endorme, ce qui laissa tout son temps au blond pour continuer à se retourner le cerveau. Inconsciemment il alla dans ses archives, d'anciennes dont certaines qu'il aurait préféré oublier ou brûler. Pourquoi elles d'abord ? Pour chasser ses craintes intérieures, ses doutes, sa peur de s'imaginer revivre un cauchemar. Les Grimoire. Cette famille source de malheurs pour lui. Mais rien ne ressortit. Il en fut très soulagé. Jusqu'à ce que son inconscience ne prenne le dessus et qu'il se retrouve à taper le nom des Grimoire sur son ordinateur. Et là ce fut la déchirure. Sa main se crispa sur la souris à tel point qu'au-dessus de sa cicatrice apparurent des ombres foncées. Une tête de mort. Le démon était lâché.

 _-Ce gamin nous dupe ! Il cherche à nous humilier pour amuser sa maudite famille !_

-Non, il ne doit pas être là pour ça…il est orphelin. Il ne connait pas ses parents.

 _-Mais qu'espères-tu de lui ?! Il réussira là où les autres ont échoué ! Il te détruira !_

-Pas si je l'empêche…

 _-Oh, tu vas le tuer ? Tapisser les murs de son sang et de ta haine ?_

-Non. Et puis…rien n'est prouvé. Il n'a peut-être rien à voir avec ces magiciens. Un bracelet ne suffit pas à en faire un Grimoire… Et j'ai déjà d'autres projets pour lui. Je vais en faire ma perception de la Justice. Je vais tailler son esprit pour qu'il soit la Justice que je rêve de voir vivre. Il sera sans merci comme Elle se doit de l'être. Cette si belle Justice que je cherche depuis si longtemps.

A ce moment, les « deux voix » fusionnèrent pour n'en former qu'une.

-Le démon à trouver la proie parfaite.

/0\0/0\

Alors oui je pars du principe que Kristoph héberge en lui/est un démon. Désolée mais ce crâne m'intrigue tout autant que les verrous psychés noirs jamais ouverts X) du coup dans cet fic il n'aura peut-être pas des antécédents si humain que ça (et puis il est trop beau pour l'être XD *blague pourrie avec méchanceté gratuite !*)

Pour Apollo, je pense qu'il a déjà eu des perceptions avant qu'il apprenne à s'en servir mais qu'il ne sait pas d'où ça vient ni comment les maitriser.

Je préviens que je n'ai absolument pas d'idée pour la suite donc j'ignore quand elle arrivera !


End file.
